


A Point Can Be Made Without Conversation

by MosquitoParade



Series: The Creation of Evils Will End When One Finally Falls [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: At A Mall, Gen, M/M, Shopping, casual fic, getting ready for a date, minor discomfort between charaters, slight mentions of cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Brian gets ready for a date with a mysterious man, by going shopping with his best friends, Maarvey, and Sloane, and his least favorite elf, Jenkins. Lucas is there for like, 4 seconds.





	A Point Can Be Made Without Conversation

Brian sighs, and grumbles, "Maarv!" He whines, clothes thrown around the dressing room, "I don't vant to do zis today!"

He can hear Maarvey's foot steps approach, the steel toed boots echoing loudly, probably because he is one of the only four people in this entire building, and there's no extra conversation to muffle it. "Well, you've been pushing it off for weeks now, and there isn't really another day to do it." He grumbles, and sets another pair of clothing on the top of the door. "Sloane was very kind today, and got Lucas to bodyguard for us, we aren't letting that go to waste."

Brian had to clamber on top of the seat in the dressing room to get the pair of clothing off the top of the door. "Fine..." He grumbled, undressing to put on the suit, "Zank you, Shloane."

"You're welcome, Bri."

Brian looked at himself in the mirror, suit on fully. Ew, it pinches in weird places, and it's just slightly too light, so his skin looks just a bit too dark, and his hair looks dull. He peels it off, and instead puts on a different brand. This one is just.. too big. It was the same size, but, ugh. Brian looks at himself, and he looks so much tinier then he'd ever thought he was. "Ugh, Maarv, I need ze blue one, but shmaller." He grumbles, just staring at himself in the mirror.

"Gotcha. Can you give me the ones you are for sure you aren't going to wear?" Maarvey asks, and waits as Brian begins picking up clothing. He unlocks the door, and pokes his head out, handing over the clothing. He was just about to shut it, but Sloane gasped.

"Bri, my god, you look so small!" She stands up, and approaches. Brian feels the world grow bigger around him. He's just... too small to be frightening. She takes his hands gently, and dances around for a moment with him, and, suddenly, Brian is broken from his fit of fear, by a chuckle.

At first, he was positive it was Maarvey, but, he wasn't here. That means..? He looks over frantically at Jenkins, who looks very pleased with himself. Maarvey had brought him along because they are dating. But, also because apparently Jenkins is super magically talented, and he wanted extra protection, even though they never needed it. Brian frowns at Jenkins, he'd been trying to get Maarvey to drop the elf for months, he just had a super bad feeling about Jenkins.

The familiar, hearty laugh of Maarvey made Brian's heart lighten. "Here you go, bud, try this one." Maarvey gave him a much smaller suit this time, and he quickly left to the dressing room. He took off the huge suit, and instead put on the smaller one. It fit very nicely, and didn't contrast too badly with his skin, he grabbed his shoes, and put them on.

He unlocked the dressing room door, and stepped out, hands out in a kind of, 'ta-da' motion. Maarvey and Sloane clapped, Jenkins glared, leaning against Maarvey. "It's very nice, Bri! It's the best one today!" Sloane smiled, "Ahh, well, Maarvey, I think that Jenkins would like it you could direct him to some other clothes, he only ever wears those dress shirts." She says, gesturing to Jenkins who looks mildly offended.

Maarvey brightens up significantly, almost more then Brian has ever seen him, "C'mon, Jenkins, we're going to find you something much better." Jenkins reluctantly stands up, and begrudgingly leaves with his boyfriend.

"So, what else did you pick?" Sloane says after the two leave to the men's section.

Brian smiles a bit, and goes back to the dressing room. He picks up a set of clothing under a different suit. A bandanna that he puts on over his hair, after tying it up, a jean skirt, and an off-shoulder-sweater. He takes a quick glance at the mirror, even though he's already seen it. Yes.

He unlocks the door slowly, waiting for any signal from Sloane that Maarvey and Jenkins returned, but, she doesn't, so, he walks out. Sloane smiles warmly when he stands there, and slowly does a turn. "Oh, Bri, it's adorable. You really like it?"

Brian looks down, and grins, "I do."

"Yeah, we're taking that." She says, getting out her backpack, "You should switch back, I get the feeling those two will both want to be in there."

"Eww, I don't even vant to zink of zat, Shloane." Brian sticks out his tongue as he relocks the dressing room door.

"I wasn't even getting into that territory, Bri, that's your own dirty mind." She chuckles.

 

Meanwhile, Maarvey chuckles, "You're absolutely ridiculous~" he says, and Jenkins leans against his boyfriend.

"Maar, is there something wrong with my face?" Jenkins asks, quietly, much like he often does, and Maarvey doesn't know there's an issue until he's laughing, and turns around.

"Whoa, what? No, there's nothing wrong with your face. You're very handsome, why do you ask, babe?" Maarvey gets close to Jenkins, who fiddles with his monocle from his shirt pocket.

"No reason." Maarvey can start to tell his anger is being placed upon the monocle, so, he takes both his hands, letting the monocle fall into his pocket again.

"Really babe, what made you think there was something wrong with your face?" Maarvey and Jenkins look into each other's eyes directly.

"B." He mumbled. Jenkins doesn't like to use, or hear, Brian's name, Maarvey didn't care to question why, but, he understood who, B was.

"Did he say something about your face, babe, because, I don't think he will aga-"

"No..." Jenkins said quietly, and Maarvey had to lean to hear, "He looks at me like he's angry, or something."

"Yeah. B's like that, his face doesn't display emotions honestly." Maarvey grumbled, Jenkins chuckled softly, "I'll check in with him, but, there's nothing wrong with your face."

Jenkins gives Maarvey a heart melting smile, and goes back to looking at clothes.

 

Brian hands over the outfits he liked, and Sloane places them in her backpack. "Hey! Lover boys! Bri's done! Get moving!" She shouts, and Brian sits beside her. However, Jenkins, and Maarvey arrive back soon enough, and Jenkins tries on numerous outfits without taking too long, and doesn't ask for their opinions. Oh well.

The elf walks out holding all the outfits, "They all fit." He says boardly, and Sloan stands up.

"Well, looks like it's time to go?" She says, and everyone agrees, walking together to the exit, when Lucas is leaning against the wall, eating a sandwich, with a robot that calls her self, 'Noelle', guarding the door, which is completely covered in green. "Thanks again, Lucas!" She says.

"No problem!" He says, and waves.

"G-ood b-ye!" Noelle stutters, and waves as well.

Sloane stands in front of the self opening door, and it opens easily as the leaves, plants, and vines fall away. She takes the first step, and walks with confidence. Brian follows behind, it's always amazing to watch Sloane preform so easily. Maarvey let's Jenkins, who gets out his wand, go next, so the burly human could protect their backs.

 

Brian paces intensely, "Ugh, vat if he's jusht a rich ashshole." he grumbles, "I don't know if I shoult jusht go for it shtill."

"Well, it depends, do you want the money? It's going to sustain you for a long time, Bri." Sloane says, being the voice of reason, as always.

"I do, really, UGH! Sigel fuckin sucks!" Brian slams a hand on the wall beside him.

"Don't be like this, Brian, if you want the money, you marry him, and then divorce him." Maarvey grumbles, sitting back.

"Maarv! It says _in ze will_ zat if I divorsh him, HE gets ze money!" Brian's gantleted hand starts to produce smoke.

"You _might_ want to take that off before you have a tantrum, and light some more shit on fire." Brian shakes the gantlet a second, letting the collecting ash drift to the floor, before taking it off, and setting it on the dresser.

"Jou're right," Brian huffs, and continues to pace.

"Let's just see how this date goes first, Bri, yeah?" Sloane suggests.

"Ja."


End file.
